leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sion/Background
Lore Lore= "BLOOD. SMELL IT. WANT. ACHING. NEED! CLOSE NOW. THEY COME. NO CHAINS? FREE! KILL! IN REACH. YES! DIE! DIE! Gone. Too quick. No fight. More. I want... more. A voice? Unfamiliar. I see him. . My general. He leads. I follow. Marching. To where? I should know. I can't remember. It all bleeds together. Does it matter? Noxus conquers. The rest? Trivial. So long... since I've tasted victory. The war wagon rocks. Rattles. A cramped cage. Pointless ceremony. The waiting. Maddening. Faster, dogs! There. Banners. Demacians and their walls. Cowards. Their gates will shatter. Thoughts of the massacre come easily. Who gave the order to halt? The underlings don't answer. No familiar faces. If I do not remember, neither will history. The cage is opened. Finally! No more waiting. WE CHARGE! Slings and arrows? The weapons of children! Their walls will not save them! I can taste their fear. They shrink at every blow as their barricades splinter. SOON! Noxian drums. Demacian screams. Glory isn't accolades; glory is hot blood on your hands! This is life! A thousand shattered corpses lie at my feet, and Demacian homes burn all around me. It's over too quickly! Just one more... The men stare. There's fear in their eyes. If they're afraid to look upon victory, I should pluck those craven eyes out. There is no fear in the Grand General's eyes, only approval. He is pleased with this conquest. Walking the field with the Grand General, surveying the carnage, I ache for another foe. He is hobbled, a leg wound from the battle? If it pains him, he does not show it. A true Noxian. I do not like , though; it picks over the dead, having earned nothing. His war hounds were more fitting company. Demacia will be within our grasp soon. I can feel it. I am ready to march. The Grand General insists that I rest. How can I rest when my enemies still live? Why do we mill about? The waiting eats at me. I'm left to my own devices. The bird watches. It's unsettling. Were it anyone else's, I would crush it. Fatigue sets in. I've never felt so... tired. Boram? Is that you? What are you whispering? Where am I? Captured? Kenneled like some dog. How? There was... the battle, the razing of the fortress, the quiet of the aftermath. Were we ambushed? I can't remember. I was wounded. I can feel the ragged gash... but no pain. They thought me dead. Now, I am their prize. Fate is laughing. I will not be caged! They will regret sparing me. Demacian worms! They parrot kind words, but they are ruthless all the same. This place is a dank pit. They bring no food. There is no torture. They do not make a show of me. I am left to rot. I remember my finest hour. I held a king by his throat and felt the final beat of his heart through my tightening grasp. I don't remember letting go. Is this your vengeance, Jarvan? I hear the triumphal march. Boots on stone. Faint, through the dungeon walls. The cadence of Noxian drums. I shall be free. Demacian blood will run in the streets! No one came. I heard no struggle. No retreat. Did I imagine it? There is no aching in this stump. I barely noticed the iron boot. It's caked in rust. When did I lose my leg? I still smell the blood. Battle. It brings comfort. The hunger gnaws. I have not slept. Time crawls. So tired. How long? So dark. This pit. I remember. Grand General. His whispering. What was it? Not who I think. Fading. Mustn't forget. Message. Cut. Remember. SION – Beware ravens. FREE ME! BLOOD." GLORY Memorial In this world, nothing is given, only taken by those with the power and the will to do so. Today, we honor a man who embodied what it is to be Noxian, a man who would never be denied victory, even by death. I remember clearly the day he died. Our hated enemy had marched on us in force. They stood at our walls, ten soldiers fielded for every one of our own, their craven king hiding behind his army to witness us scoured from the face of Valoran with his own eyes. While others counseled me to bar the gates and force our foes to fight for every inch of Noxian soil, this man demanded we march out and face them. He would not cower behind the city walls while Noxus's enemies still drew breath. With our warriors at his back, he strode as a giant through the Demacian rabble with one clear purpose: to cut their army's head from its body. Jarvan's royal guardsmen believed they could halt his charge. They were wrong. He cut them down, one by one, until only he and the king remained. Battered and fatigued, any lesser man would have given up the attack, but he was a true son of Noxus. He battled Jarvan beyond the point of breaking and was finally bested… but not beaten. With his dying breath, he locked his fingers around the king's throat and broke the will of a nation. Every Noxian should look upon this memorial and know this is what I demand of you: If you die, do so gloriously. Make the world falter at your loss. Seeds of Doubt THORN: "The Grand General puts on a brave face, but he takes this loss harder than he lets on. With his most trusted supporter dead, he feels the treacherous eyes of his generals on his back." PETAL: "A successor must be chosen. Demacia's shaken. We can't squander this opportunity!" THORN: "Darkwill sees assassins in every shadow; he is paralyzed by fear." : "No. He is stalling. Darkwill did not become the Grand General by being a coward. Find out why." PETAL: "Darkwill's thralls are searching for something. Snatching up articles of the arcane: rituals of blood and bone, relics of the Shadow Isles, and things darker still." THORN: "He desires things we can offer. An interesting opportunity." : "I will bend his ear. If he is receptive, ensure we can provide what we promise." Proclamation CITIZENS OF NOXUS! OUR FORCES STAND ASSEMBLED. WHILE DEMACIA'S LIE LEADERLESS. THE TIME TO STRIKE IS NOW! BY THE ORDER OF THE GRAND GENERAL, WE WILL MARCH ON THE MORROW. WITH THE BUTCHER OF JARVAN AT OUR HEAD. BEAR WITNESS! FALL Regrets DARKWILL: "What did you do"? : "Provided you with what you desired, nothing more." DARKWILL: "This is not what I desired!" : "You sought to raise this corpse to do your bidding once again. In that, we have succeeded." DARKWILL: "Look at him! This... thing has no place at the head of an army. " : "Not as a leader, no. But your friend was never so much a leader as a killer. And he has never been more perfectly suited to that role than he is now. He does not fear, he does not question—he does not die!" DARKWILL: "Damn you. I have no other choice." Dissent To the office of the Grand General, There is no doubt the revenant is an effective weapon. It almost razed the fortress at Andras singlehandedly. However, it's also responsible for nearly as many casualties among our forces as the Demacians. The thing seems to feast on the very act of slaughter. It took a company of heavy infantry to subdue it this time, and it's only getting stronger, hacked to pieces or no. The toll on morale has been heavy. The soldiers find it disquieting to see one of their heroes turned into a monstrosity. It causes them to contemplate how they might be rewarded for their own service. I've had to cull three score regiments for refusing to march aside the thing in battle. I fear the situation will only get worse with time. Respectfully, Grand General, some things are better left buried. Buried ACCESS TO THIS MEMORIAL AND THE SURROUNDING AREAS IS HEREBY FORBIDDEN WITHOUT EXPRESS PERMISSION FROM THE GRAND GENERAL. VIOLATORS OF THIS ORDER FACE PUBLIC EXECUTION. RISE Bridge to the Past : Excerpts from the journal of A shame Keiran failed to enjoy his father's longevity, not that he'd have been able to enjoy the high office at all had I not designed it. The Grand General's chambers harbor many secrets. My secrets now. The elder Darkwill was well versed in the art of necromancy. It will take me decades to pore through his library of grimoires, but that will be time I can steal, as he did. I made a discovery today, one of Boram Darkwill's first dabblings with death magic. It seems he was attempting a resurrection of some sort. But whose return was he seeking? The previous regime was exacting in its manipulation of the historical record, but there is just as much a story to be told by what's missing from the record as there is by what remains. I found it. Deep in Old Noxus lies a memorial that speaks of former grandeur and a fall from grace. Therein lies the man Boram Darkwill attempted to rouse from his eternal slumber. It's still in there, clawing at the walls. I would almost pity it, if I thought it capable of suffering. The Anchor : "I haven't had the pleasure of your company for some time, Grand General". : "You have my favor. That is enough". : "And yet, I suspect you're here to seek the Black Rose's assistance once more". : "The blood of the . How much remains"? : "After the last charade? Enough that you should be very mindful of how you use it. Whatever you intend had best be brief". : "No chicanery this time; my need for subtlety is nearing its end. I must secure my position with bloodshed, and that requires a blunt instrument". : "It sounds as if you have one in mind". : "Let me show you". The Return '}} |-| Old lore= Prior to the creation of the League of Legends, the city-states of Demacia and Noxus were locked in a brutal series of on-again-off-again wars that spanned the course of centuries. Both powers sought an advantage over the other, but Noxus was the city-state willing to forego conventional morality to achieve its goals. Only brute strength and the will to use it mattered to Noxus, and this is best exemplified in the murderous warrior, Sion. Used by the Noxians as a human battering ram, Sion would be sent thundering ahead of Noxian troops. He would mercilessly slaughter foes with his large double-bladed axe, "Chopper". His complete disregard for caution ultimately cost him his life, as he was captured and summarily executed by Demacian forces. The Demacians thought that the beheading of Sion would be the end of his bloodthirsty ways. Death, however, was merely the beginning of Sion's rise to power. The famed Noxian assassin, , recovered Sion's remains and Noxian necromancers reanimated the behemoth to serve Noxus once again. Sion's reanimation actually bestowed new powers on him and increased the potency of his existing abilities, making him even more of a terror to behold on the battlefield. The Noxian High Command had a powerful new weapon in their hands - one they have brought to bear as a champion in the League of Legends. Even though Sion's increased powers would make him a powerful tool for the High Command's use outside the Fields of Justice, Noxus no longer risks losing one of their greatest champions in the League to chance or circumstance; Sion's days as a front-line fighter for Noxus' military conquests are at an end. }} Quotes Live= ;Upon selection * ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * |-| PBE= ;Upon selection * ;Upon starting a game * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * * * * ;Joking near an enemy * * * ;Joking near an enemy * * ;Taunt * * * * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon buying any item * * * * * * * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * * * * ;Upon killing a unit * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * To Be Completed Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"Come beat me if you want to win." Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"We'll be back." *"We'll see you soon." Development * Sion was designed by Ezreal. Sion portrait.png|Sion portrait (Human and Undead) Sion VU promo.jpg|Sion monument (Glory) Sions Glory promo page Sion VU promo 3.jpg|Sion monument (Fall) Sion VU promo 4.jpg|Sion monument (Rise) Sion VU promo 5.jpg|Sion monument (Reborn) Sion VU promo 2.jpg|Sion VU promo Sion concept 1.jpg|Sion concept 1 Sion_concept_2.jpg|Sion concept 2 Sion VU models.png|Sion VU models Sion Render old.png|Old Sion model Sion OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Splash Art Sion concept.jpg Previous Abilities Fury_of_the_Ancients.png|Fury of the Ancients Revenge.png|Revenge Spirit_Feast.png|Spirit Feast Viscundate.png|Viscundate Patch history ** Permanent max health bonus is now doubled to 2/3/4/5/6 upon killing a champion, large minion or large monster. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 320. V1.0.0.129: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.9 from 1. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.9 from 1. V1.0.0.125: * Stats ** Base mana increased to 200 from 175. ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 25. ** Base attack speed increased to 0.625 from 0.591. ** Now gains 1.25 magic resist per level. ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * ** Fixed a bug where health cost was being subtracted at the wrong time, causing health drain from things like . V1.0.0.123: * ** Fixed a bug where Enrage would consume health if Sion canceled his auto-attack early. V1.0.0.120: * ** Heal is no longer reduced if the damage dealt is absorbed by shields. V1.0.0.115: * ** Stun duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. V1.0.0.113: * Stats ** Base health reduced to 507 from 577. ** Base health regeneration per 5 seconds decreased to 7.9 from 8.1. ** Health regeneration per 5 seconds per level reduced to 0.95 from 1.0. * ** Base shield strength and damage reduced to 100/150/200/250/300 from 110/160/210/260/310. V1.0.0.105: * ** Missile speed increased to 1600 from 1100. * ** Fixed a bug where the detonate tooltip was showing incorrect damage values. V1.0.0.103: * ** Base shield strength and damage reduced to 110/160/210/260/310 from 120/170/220/270/320. ** No longer has a cast animation. V1.0.0.96: * ** Fixed a bug that was causing the cooldown on the tooltip to not be affected by cooldown reduction. ** Fixed a bug where the buff tooltip would display the absorption amount as 0.00 instead of the correct amount. V1.0.0.87: * ** Fixed a bug where you had to toggle it off and back on after leveling it up in order to get the benefit. V1.0.0.83: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 315 from 310. * ** Block percentage increased to 40% from 20%. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 120. V0.9.25.34: * General ** Updated secondary / critical strike animations. * ** Time needed to manually detonate increased to 4 seconds from 2. ** Mana cost increased to 70/80/90/100/110 from 50/65/80/95/110. ** Updated tooltip. V0.9.25.24: * ** Can now be manually reactivated after 2 seconds. ** Cooldown changed to 8 seconds after spell ends. V0.9.22.15: * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * ** Damage increased to 70/125/180/240/300 from 60/120/180/240/300. * ** Shield amount increased to 120/170/220/270/320 from 100/150/200/250/300. ** Ability power ratio increased to 1.2 from 1. ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 20. * ** Is now instant cast. V0.8.21.110: * ** Bonus damage increased to 25/35/45/55/65 from 20/30/40/50/60. June 19, 2009 Patch: * ** Bonus damage reduced to 20/30/40/50/60 from 25/35/45/55/65. June 6, 2009 Patch: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 1.0 from 2.0. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Stats ** Attack delay reduced to .05 from .09 (increased attack speed). ** Base health regeneration increased to 2 from 1.79. ** Health regeneration per level increased to 0.2 from 0.15. * remade ** Now heals surrounding allies for 25/37.5/50% of damage dealt instead of increasing max health on attack. * remade ** Now drains 6/8/10/12/14 health per attack from draining health per second while activated. ** Kills while this skill is active permanently increase Sion's maximum health by 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 (no cap). April 18, 2009 Patch: * ** Damage block reduced to 30/40/50 from 30/45/60. * ** Attack speed boost increased to 45% from 30%. April 11, 2009 Patch: * ** Stun duration reduced to 2 seconds from 2.2. ** Fixed tooltip to show its cooldown by level (12/11/10/9/8 seconds). Alpha Week 7: * Stats ** Health gained per level reduced to 100 from 106. * ** Area of effect range reduced to 525 form 600. ** Mana cost changed to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80 at all ranks. Alpha Week 6: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.5 from 1. Alpha Week 5: * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 300 from 310. * ** Fixed visual issues with Sion's explosion particles. Alpha Week 2: * General ** Fixed attack timing bugs. }} References cs:Sion/Příběh de:Sion/Background fr:Sion/Historique pl:Sion/historia sk:Sion/Background Category:Champion backgrounds